Nic nie szkodzi, kocham cię
by euphoria814
Summary: Stiles zaczyna się zachowywać dziwnie, ale no cóż - to w końcu Stiles.


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

 **tekst został przetłumaczony na język rosyjski - link w profilu**

* * *

\- Nic nie szkodzi, kocham cię – powiedział Stiles.

Derek zamarł, ponieważ chłopak omdlał na jego rękach. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co z tym zrobić, ponieważ Erica i Boyd właśnie ostatecznie i definitywnie pozbywali się ciała pewnej wiedźmy, która porwała Stilinskiego. Szukali jej przez dwa dni i po prostu tej nocy zorientowali się, że w całym ferworze przekopywania się przez każdą miejscową jaskinię nikt nie miał wieści od chłopaka od parunastu godzin. A Stiles nigdy na tak długo nie pozostawał w radiowej ciszy.

Stilinski był odurzony. Derek poznawał to nie tylko po zapachu, ale i po tym jak ciało chłopaka zwisało bezwładnie w jego dłoniach.

Stiles mógł być martwy do tej pory, ale najwyraźniej bogowie czuwali nad nim.

\- Nic mu nie będzie. Jutro rano obudzi się z ogromnym bólem głowy – poinformował go Deaton kilka godzin później.

Scott nie był tak przekonany o słuszności diagnozy Alana. Odebrał jednak Stilesa, a potem powłóczył z nim do samochodu.

\- Powiem jego tacie, że padliśmy podczas gry na konsoli – rzucił McCall.

'Nic nie szkodzi, kocham cię' – dźwięczało w uszach Dereka przez kilka kolejnych dni.

ooo

Nigdy nie byli ze Stilesem przyjaciółmi. Chłopak w zasadzie naruszał spokój jego domu bez zaproszenia, gdy tylko wydawało mu się to odpowiednie. Przeważnie przynosił z sobą setki pytań, na które Derek nie miał odpowiedzi, co denerwowało go jeszcze bardziej niż zapach obcego człowieka na jego kanapie.

Erica uważała, że Stilinski jest przezabawny, ale on wiedział lepiej. Ludzie w watahach nie mieli racji bytu, ponieważ niebezpieczeństwo, z którym się stykali na co dzień, przerastało ich możliwości. Jego matka separowała członków ich rodziny rozdając im różnorakie zadania i Derek próbował tego samego. Stiles jednak nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, że powinien trzymać się z tyłu ze swoim laptopem i niewyparzoną gębą.

Czarownica została pochowana. Starali się o niej zapomnieć i oczywiście Stiles im tego nie ułatwiał. Pojawił się w jego mieszkaniu już następnego dnia narzekając na najgorszą imprezę, na której był. Tą z czarownicą w tle, gdzie siedzieli przy ognisku, ona poiła go czymś śmierdzącym, muzyka była do kitu, a ona chciała informacji na temat watahy.

Isaac przewrócił oczami, jakby nie spodziewał się od chłopaka innego komentarza.

\- Gdzie jest Scott? – spytał Lahey.

\- U Deatona. Na pewno czeka na wasze popołudniowe randez vous. I pamiętaj, kochamy cię – rzucił Stiles.

Te słowa Derek słyszał z jego ust po raz drugi w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. Zastanawiał się nawet ile Stiles pamięta z ich heroicznej akcji ratowniczej, podczas której Erica połamała paznokcie na gardle wiedźmy. Starał się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z chłopakiem, ale ten wyglądał na nieporuszonego.

\- Musimy opracować plan, aby kolejną czarownicę ściągnąć zanim porwie którekolwiek z nas – poinformował ich Stiles.

\- Masz na myśli siebie? – prychnęła Erica. – Gdybym wiedziała, że to będzie kosztować mnie paznokcie, nie ruszyłabym się z domu.

Derek zdawał sobie sprawę, że to kłamstwo. Podobnie chyba jak Stiles, bo chłopak zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział Stilinski do dziewczyny, która wydawała się tym nieporuszona.

To był już trzeci raz i Derek zaczynał coś podejrzewać.

ooo

Stiles nie był dość wylewnym człowiekiem. Był głośny i kwieciście formował wszystkie swoje groźby do okolicznych istot nie do końca nawet ludzkich, które przecięły z nim życiową ścieżkę. Derek wiedział, że Stiles chociaż się nie przyznawał, dbał o wielu ludzi. Swojego ojca, Scotta i Melissę, i nawet ich chociaż trudno było to dostrzec, gdy nazywał ich idiotami, grożąc, że ostatni raz wyciąga Erice strzałę z ramienia.

Łowcy w tych dniach robili się coraz sprytniejsi. I nie szczędzili grosza. Niekiedy całe strzały wykonane były ze stopów srebra, więc żadne z nich nie mogło ich dotknąć.

Derek wiedział zatem, że choćby Stiles nie wiadomo jak narzekał – zawsze mogli na niego liczyć i to tak naprawdę się liczyło. Nie puste słowa, które najczęściej nie miały pokrycia. Takie obietnice słyszał przez całe swoje życie i miał ich po dziurki w nosie.

Stiles nigdy nie czuł potrzeby wyrażania swoich uczuć tak głośno. A jeśli już – ich podmiotem stawała się Lydia Martin, która uparcie nadal ignorowała ich wszystkich.

Tymczasem od czasu czarownicy, Stiles przynajmniej raz dziennie mówił ludziom, że ich kocha. Erica uważała to za zabawne. Isaac ignorował go, a Boyd przeważnie patrzył na chłopaka, jakby chciał spytać czy Stiles na pewno się dobrze czuje.

Derek znał odpowiedź na to pytanie i nie podobała mu się. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, sądziłby, że Stiles próbuje pokryć swoje zdenerwowanie. Jego zapach zmienił się w ciągu ostatnich dni i normalnie podejrzewałby magiczną ingerencję, ale mieli do czynienia ze Stilesem. I im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej dochodziło do niego, że Stilinski musiał wszystko doskonale pamiętać.

A to z kolei wprawiało Dereka w zdenerwowanie, ponieważ nie powiedział w tamtej chwili nic. I nadal miał zamęt w głowie.

'Nic nie szkodzi, kocham cię' – nie było czymś, co słyszało się na każdym kroku. Może Stilinski chciał w ten sposób powiedzieć mu, że nie winił go za swoją śmierć, która co prawda nigdy nie nadciągnęła, ale przecież znowu byli tak przerażająco blisko.

A może nie powiedziałby mu nigdy, gdyby nie wiedźma, która postanowiła go nagle odbić watasze wilków jak zabawkę, trofeum. Stiles nie był rzeczą i kobieta boleśnie się o tym przekonała.

Derek nie miał pojęcia co zrobić z tym uczuciem, które wypełniało go od środka, bo Stilinski nie tylko wyznał mu coś cholernie ważnego, ale również te kilka prostych słów uderzyło w niego o wiele mocniej niż cokolwiek do tej pory. Może Laura myślała coś całkiem podobnego, kiedy żegnała się z tym światem. Powinien był przy niej być, ale odesłała go. Nie pozwoliła mu za sobą podążyć. I Peter skąpany w szaleństwie po raz kolejny odbierał mu członka rodziny.

Może to kołatało się w głowie jego wuja w ostatnim przebłysku świadomości.

'Nic nie szkodzi, kocham cię' – stały się nagle słowami, które każdy powinien usłyszeć w swoim życiu.

ooo

Nie wierzył, kiedy Scott zadzwonił do niego i powiedział, że kolejna grupa łowców pojawiła się w mieście. Nie minął tydzień odkąd uporali się z czymś, czego nawet nie potrafili nazwać. Oczywiście Stiles znał biografię stworzenia na pamięć oraz jego najbliższych przodków. Derek nie był nawet odrobinę zaskoczony, kiedy zostali poinformowani o swojej ignorancji. I on i Scott oberwali po głowach, ponieważ jego rozwiązywanie problemów mocno wiązało się z mordowaniem. McCall jednak naiwnie wierzył, że wampiropodobnego coś mogło się jednak nawrócić na wegetarianizm.

Dorwali to na kilka metrów od samochodu Melissy i Scott przestał być pacyfistą.

Nie minął tydzień, a nowe zagrożenie pojawiło się w Beacon Hills, Upewnił się, że każdy z wilkołaków wiedział jak wyglądali łowcy. Erica i Boyd zabierali Isaaca od razu do domu watahy po każdych zajęciach i nie kręcili się po lesie. Spodziewał się, że Stiles jest bezpieczny ze względu na swoje ludzkie pochodzenie, ale powinien był wiedzieć lepiej. Stilinski jakimś cudem wdał się w dysputę z jednym z łowców jeszcze tego samego wieczoru i kiedy dotarli – wezwani przez Argenta ze wszystkich ludzi – na niewielką polaną w środku lasu, Stiles krwawił z rozwalonego nosa, wykrzykując coś o przeklętych dupkach do faceta, który nadal do niego mierzył z broni.

\- To wasz człowiek? – spytał łowca.

\- To nasz… Stiles – westchnął Derek.

Łowca zmarszczył brwi.

\- To jakaś nowa pozycja w watasze? – zdziwił się facet.

\- Nie, to moje imię, dupku – warknął Stiles.

Chris wydał z siebie długie westchnienie.

\- Zaprosiłeś na moje terytorium łowców pomimo paktu i oni zaatakowali człowieka – powiedział Derek, starając się nad sobą jakoś panować.

McCall na szczęście nie był na tyle głupi, żeby biec do swojego przyjaciela.

\- Stiles powiedział coś podobnego, ale mniej uprzejmie – rzucił Argent. – Sprawa została wyjaśniona i możecie go zabrać – dodał.

\- Zaatakowali człowieka. A jeśli będę chciał sprawiedliwości? – spytał wprost i usłyszał za sobą dość sugestywny szelest.

Pewnie powinien był się spodziewać, że jest ich więcej.

\- Derek, weźcie go po prostu. Groził im otruciem – wyjaśnił Chris.

Nie wątpił, że Stiles opisał to też dość plastycznie z charakterystycznym dla siebie talentem. Jakimś cudem każdy wolał trzymać Stilinskiego na muszce, chociaż chłopak nigdy nie posiadał z sobą broni, jakby jego język sam wystarczał w zupełności.

Kiwnął dłonią na Stilesa, który nadal przyciskał palce do swojej twarzy. Nos nie przestawał krwawić, więc dotknął jego skóry, starając się jakoś złagodzić ból. Wataha okrążała ich dla bezpieczeństwa, ale słyszał, że łowcy odchodzili.

\- Chryste, nakapałem krwią na twoją kurtkę – poinformował go Stiles i brzmiał na naprawdę skruszonego.

Derek miał pustkę w głowie dosłownie przez ułamek sekundy.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, kocham cię – powiedział tylko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.


End file.
